Power Rangers: Underground
Power Ranger: Underground is the returning Power Rangers series after Power Rangers: Pirates. Story Evil was forever destroyed by the Pirate Rangers. Peace was restored. In the year after S.P.D defeated the Troobians, humans have created robots to serve their nation and world. However, the intelligence level increased so much, they start ruling over humans. After S.P.D was destroyed, Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx had died during their battle with Noise Tank-4000. But, their spouses, Isinia Cruger and Boom, sent their sons, Dogulus A. Cruger and Kit to the year 2300. At that year, they formed a secret underground resistance against the robots. There, he first formed 3 rangers: Kyle Morgan, Brandon Dex, and Sally Cooper. Then he recruits 2 more: Toby Lan, and Cindy Renalds. It was now a war between humans and robots. Characters Power Rangers Allies Bulk VI: The great-great-great grandson of Bulk. Sock: The great-great-great grandson of Skull. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. Maggie: A mysterious girl who always appears in Toby's Dreams. She is portrayed by Brittany Anne Pirtle. Dag: A masked fighter. Even though he is not a Power Ranger, Dag can use zords. His zords are the motorcycle and rhino zord. He is portrayed by David de Lautour. Tenaya 7: The cyborg girl from Power Rangers RPM, and sister of Dillon, the black RPM Ranger. She joins the underground rangers and RPM Rangers to take down NT-5000. She is portrayed by Adelaide Kane. S.P.D Rangers: The Power Rangers from Power Rangers S.P.D. RPM Rangers: The Power Rangers from Power Rangers RPM. They only appeared in season 2. Villains Noise-Tank 4000: The main antogonist of season 1. After his defeat, his brother, NT-5000, takes his place. He returned in the last 2 episodes of season 2. He is voiced by Nathan Kress. NT-5000: The main antagonist of season 2 and brother of Noise-Tank 4000. He recruited a group of hip boys to destroy the Power Rangers. He is also voiced by Nathan Kress. Ratchet & Alchemy: Noise-Tank 4000's lackeys. They were inspired by Klump & Krusha from Donkey Kong Country. They are both voiced by Eddie Murphy. Android M: An female android. In the middle of season 1, she began having a crush on Horace. It was also revealed she was originally human. She is portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove. Soundwaves: Like the putty patrol, they are creations of Ratchet. Zords The zords in Power Rangers: Underground are Kit's animal-like robot creations. There are also zords corruptly made by Ratchet: /Zords/ Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: A New Day Dawn Pt.1 Episode 2: A New Day Dawn Pt. 2 Episode 3: Red vs. Blue Episode 4: Pink exposed Episode 5: S.P.D Emergency! Episode 6: Mad Allergic Episode 7: Yellow gone bad Episode 8: Re-enter the Shadow Pt. 1 Episode 9: Re-enter the Shadow Pt. 2 Episode 10: Dag Episode 11: Return of the Cat Episode 12: I'm a human? Pt. 1 Episode 13: I'm a human? Pt. 2 Episode 14: Legendary recruits! Pt. 1 Episode 15: Legendary recruits! Pt. 2 Episode 16: Day of the Dragonzord Episode 17: Do kill or don't Episode 18: Pink virus Pt. 1 Episode 19: Pink virus Pt. 2 Episode 20: Truth of Cruger Episode 21: RBY ninja rangers Episode 22: Intro of Darkness and Lightness Episode 23: Pink Love Episode 24: Do you take blue to be your husband? Pt. 1 Episode 25: Do you take blue to be your husband? Pt. 2 Episode 26: That's golden! Episode 27: Cruger senior meets Cruger junior Episode 28: Prison Break Episode 29: Noise of tanks Episode 30: The ultimate duel Pt. 1 Episode 31: The ultimate duel Pt. 2 Season 2 More coming soon... Theme Song All the "Go go Power Rangers, Mighty morphin power rangers" needed to be replaced with, "Rangers are now found, Power rangers go go Underground", but I may need help replacing the words. See Also Category:Spin-Off Series Category:Series